Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {3} \\ {-1} & {1} \\ {3} & {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {1} \\ {-1} & {1} \\ {2} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}+{3} & {3}+{1} \\ {-1}+{-1} & {1}+{1} \\ {3}+{2} & {4}+{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{7} & {4} \\ {-2} & {2} \\ {5} & {5}\end{array}\right]}$